


Моменты счастья

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Однажды они будут вместе… возможно. А пока что у них есть только эти моменты счастья; моменты, когда они остаются наедине и Гейл наконец становится собой настоящим.





	1. Кирпичный дом на песке

_Мне кажется, нам было бы с тобой_   
_Так нежно, так остро, так нестерпимо._   
_Не оттого ль в строптивости тупой,_   
_Не откликаясь, ты проходишь мимо?_

_И лучше так! Пускай же хлынет мгла,_   
_И ночь разверзнется ещё бездонней, —_   
_А то я умереть бы не могла:_   
_Я жизнь пила бы из твоих ладоней!_

_Какие б сны нам снились наяву,_   
_Какою музыкой бы нас качало —_   
_Как лодочку качает у причала!.._   
_Но полно. Проходи. Я не зову._

_**София Парнок** _

— Одни, — Гейл прерывисто вздыхает, окидывая беглым взглядом скромное убранство номера в маленьком безвестном мотеле. — Наконец-то одни.  
— Одни, — подтверждает Рэнди. Делает шаг к Гейлу, сгребает его в охапку. — Ну иди, сюда, иди… — он вскидывает голову, беспорядочно скользит губами по лицу Харольда. — Не можешь без меня, а?.. Всё равно не можешь…  
— Не могу, — Гейл всхлипывает сухо, надрывно, без слёз, сминает рубашку Рэнди на спине. — И с тобой в открытую не смог, и без тебя не могу…  
— Не смог… И я без тебя. Не могу, совсем, не хочу… всё пытаюсь, похожих даже нахожу, уж и другие замечают… а всё равно они не ты… — Рэнди сглатывает комок в горле, жмурится, впивается в губы Гейла жгучим поцелуем — отчаянным, горьким, опаляющим. — Ненавижу. Как же я иногда ненавижу тебя…  
— Не ты. Все — не ты. Я ведь тоже ненадолго… забываюсь… — эхом откликается Гейл, отвечает на поцелуй пылко и горько, скользит по спине Рэнди ладонями, прижимая его к себе. — Ненавижу, и я. Я же терпел до тебя… знал про себя, но терпел, и получалось терпеть… теперь — не могу…  
— Забываешься… А я толком и не могу. На чуть совсем… всё равно один ты в мыслях… в моей коже… — Рэнди стонет в поцелуй, впивается пальцами в спину Гейла, прижимается бёдрами к бёдрам — теснее, ещё теснее. — Терпел, не позволял себе… думал, и так проживёшь… А я тебя раскрыл, сломал все чёртовы замки, сбил засовы, да? И у тебя не получалось закрыться. Больше не получалось. А жить с распахнутой дверью не привык… Блядь, ты с ума сводишь, понимаешь? С тех самых пор, как обнял впервые… тогда…  
Гейл снова впивается в губы Рэнди жгучим, яростным поцелуем, задирает на нём рубашку, жадно гладит обнажившееся тело, практически лапая.  
— Сломал. Всё ты мне, блядь, сломал… весь мой пряничный домик, картонный, для людей… Тоже с ума свёл, и все понимали, и я боялся, что поймут… Забываюсь — думаешь, я надолго? — он скользит ладонями ниже, болезненно сжимает ягодицы Рэнди сквозь брюки. — Так, на пятнадцать минут… ты партнёров находишь, надолго, перед всеми ими хвастаешься… а я и имён не спрашиваю, и лиц не запоминаю, всё равно у всех одно лицо — твоё… — Гейл снова обхватывает ладонями лицо Рэнди и льнёт губами к губам.  
Рэнди дышит глубоко и часто, открыв рот, щурясь от огня, что как всегда растекается под кожей от прикосновений Гейла — вернее, сейчас от жадных сминаний. Комкает в пальцах ткань его пиджака, почти кусает в ответ на поцелуй.  
— Этот пряничный домик не твой. Никогда не был твоим. Чужой… а свой ты строить боишься… — он мучительно стонет, когда Гейл сжимает его ягодицы, чувствует, как у них обоих стоит колом. — Нахожу, надолго… Хочу… Хочу показать тебе, как может быть у нас, у нас с тобой… а не по подворотням… — горечь льётся в горло от нового поцелуя, пряная горечь, сколько её пришлось проглотить им обоим?.. — Сними. Сними этот чёртов пиджак, Гейл, мы не на приёме… — Рэнди рывком сдёргивает дорогую ткань с одного плеча Харольда.  
— Любой дом может рухнуть, как в сказке про поросят… а кирпичный построить — вдруг не сумеем?.. Сниму, сниму, блядь… — Гейл стаскивает с себя одежду, ткань, кажется, трещит по швам, летит бесформенным комком куда-то в угол. Он дёргает рубашку Рэнди, отрывает, похоже, какую-то пуговицу, раздевает до пояса, снова лихорадочно прижимает к себе — чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать кожей… нет, блядь, всей кожей, всей!.. Ремень брюк выскальзывает из пальцев…  
— Нахуй поросят… Какая разница?.. Это был бы наш дом, наша жизнь… никаких страховок, но всё принадлежит только нам… — Рэнди ныряет ладонями под рубашку Гейла, выдёргивает её из брюк, царапает поясницу. Блядь, горячий. Всё время такой горячий… Этот огонь будет тлеть в них без конца. Пока не пожрёт, наверное. Так или иначе. Рубашка Гейла повисает на одном запястье, потом валяется в ногах. Рэнди оказывается в объятиях Харольда. И вдоха не сделать, никому.  
— Покажи мне, Рэнди. Покажи, как у нас может быть. Покажи, покажи, ещё раз… и дождись… Когда-нибудь. Иди сюда…  
— Покажу. И дождусь… наверное… Что ещё остаётся? — последние слова Рэнди почти выплёвывает — горечь на искусанных губах. — Ты выбора не оставляешь…  
— Прости… прости, прости, слышишь?.. — Гейл сжимает лицо Рэнди в ладонях, заглядывает в голубовато-серые глаза, сейчас такие открытые, беззащитные, не скрытые за стёклами очков. — Прости… прости, не могу, не могу… не решаюсь… Но я же здесь, я сейчас здесь, да? С тобой… — он снова впивается губами в губы, стягивает с Рэнди брюки вместе с бельём, гладит ягодицы. — Я от твоей задницы… ума лишился… от тебя всего… Хочу, хочу наш дом… прости…  
Рэнди вздрагивает, словно Гейл ранил его, словно пальцы проникли в плоть, разрывая ткани. Смотрит измученно, обжигающе, горько, любяще.  
— Ты здесь… Только это у нас и есть. Вместо целого мира пара несчастных часов… — он сердито мотает головой. — Да к чёрту, не отдам. Не отдам никому эти грёбаные минуты. И тебя, сейчас… — Рэнди ласкается шеей о шею Гейла, ластится к нему, улыбается шально и отчаянно. — Возьми. И задницу, и всё остальное. Забирай. Хочу тебя. Блядь, как же я тебя хочу…  
— Возьму. Всего возьму, иди сюда… — Гейл проводит ладонями по бокам Рэнди, почти опускается на колени, касается дыханием члена — но тут же снова выпрямляется, словно не решившись, толкает Рэнди к кровати. — Повернись… Или нет?.. Не хочешь, хочешь лицом к лицу?  
Может, это и правда было бы возможно — их дом, кирпичный дом на песке… Но как, как решиться?..  
Пальцы Рэнди запутываются в волосах Гейла и тут же выскальзывают, ощущая крошечную пустоту. Харрисон мотает головой.  
— Не хочу… Хочу на тебя смотреть. Чтоб отпечаталось сильнее. А то когда ещё увидимся…  
Наверное, не стоило так говорить, Гейл и сам всё прекрасно понимает — редкие встречи и безумное соединение тел, которых, кажется, не расплести. Но не сдержаться в порыве сделать больно в ответ на собственную боль, не сейчас.  
— Иди сюда…  
— Иду… да, иду, иду… — Гейл тоже поспешно стягивает с себя остатки одежды, идёт к кровати, вытягивается поверх Рэнди, быстро целует в губы и тут же, словно решившись, скользит вниз, вскользь мажет полуоткрытым ртом по груди. — Хочешь… взять у тебя в рот?  
Рэнди смотрит на Гейла, приподняв голову, ведёт руками по плечам, спине. В голубовато-серых глазах — горьковатая нежность и желание.  
— Да, возьми… Хочу. Только не доводи до конца. Хочу, чтоб потом ты в меня вошёл. Чувствовать в себе. Гейл… чёрт тебя дери… люблю тебя… — как-то беспомощно выдыхает Рэнди.  
— Не до конца, да… — Гейл быстро кивает, снова опускает голову, медленно, словно пробуя на вкус, целует солоноватую головку члена, касается её языком. Он всё ещё чуть-чуть смущается брать в рот по-настоящему, не для съёмок… Рэнди вздыхает, чуть подаётся бёдрами навстречу, и Гейл, отбросив ненужную стыдливость, вбирает горячий твёрдый ствол в рот, облизывает, обводит языком выступившие венки. Вкус Рэнди. Запах Рэнди. Блядь, как же ему этого не хватало…  
Рэнди коротко откидывает голову — из груди вырывается тихий вздох, — и снова смотрит на темноволосую макушку Гейла. Хочется запомнить его в этот момент. Как хочется запомнить всегда и всё с ним. Харрисон вплетает пальцы в растрёпанные пряди.  
— У тебя хорошо получается… м-м-м, Гейл… — новый вздох, шумнее и прерывистее. Отдаться этим губам, языку, запоминать… Гейл словно притихший, хотя совсем недавно сгребал его в охапку, будто не видел тысячу лет. Впрочем, так и было. Каждая их встреча как через грёбаную тысячу лет, неважно, сколько времени прошло в реальности. — Гейл… — Рэнди шире разводит бёдра, наслаждается лаской, массирует затылок Харольда. — Не могу без тебя…  
— Не могу… и я… — бормочет Гейл, на секунду отстранившись, и снова надевается ртом на член Рэнди. Как же хорошо его ласкать, чувствовать, наслаждаться ощущением горячей солоноватой плоти, заполняющей рот, растягивающей губы… Может, так и впрямь могло бы быть всегда… каждый день? Было бы куда возвращаться… к кому…  
Гейл плотнее смыкает губы, скользит ими по члену, гладит Рэнди по бёдрам. Так легко оказалось вспомнить, что ему нравилось…  
— Да… — выдыхает Рэнди, откидывается на локтях, запрокидывает голову. Сладко, сладко, совсем как… как каждый раз. Каждый раз они сходят с ума в этой горькой сладости, словно едят лесные с болотными ягоды целыми пригоршнями. — Гейл… Чёрт, Гейл…  
Гейл мычит в ответ что-то неразборчивое, расслабляет горло, забирает глубже, по основание, утыкается носом в светлую поросль волос. Запомнить. Запомнить всё до следующего раза. Запомнить вкус, стоны, собственное имя, срывающееся с губ Рэнди…  
И челюсть пусть подольше ноет. Это… блядь, это так приятно. Чувствуешь себя так, словно всё ещё держишь во рту член Рэнди.  
Харрисон, кажется, тоже прислушивается к ощущениям — они всегда словно заново, каждый раз будто открываются новые оттенки, грани, вкусы горьковатой сладости. Он перебирает волосы Гейла, дыша глубоко, хрипловато, чаще обычного. Отдаётся ласке — интимной, немного смущённой, такой жадной. Бормочет имя Харольда, слизывает с губ, облизнувшись.  
Хорошо. Хорошо… они никогда не могли устоять друг перед другом, почти с самой первой встречи. Их тела тянулись и будто сами находили одно другое, вплавляясь, соединяясь, переплетаясь.  
Уже хочется ощутить на себе тяжесть Гейла, но тот с таким упоением ласкает его, что жаль отрывать. И самому ведь хорошо. Ещё немного… немного…  
Гейл с сожалением выпускает член Рэнди изо рта, дует на влажную от слюны головку, нажимает на неё языком, раскрывая щель. Хочется ласкать ртом ещё и ещё — но всё же больше хочется взять, войти в тугой жар тела. Смотреть в лицо, когда Рэнди кончит.  
И запоминать, запоминать, запоминать…  
Гейл подтягивается на руках, заглядывает Рэнди в лицо. Гладит его обеими ладонями по груди, трёт большими пальцами напряжённые соски — два твёрдых сборчатых комочка.  
— У нас смазка есть? — хрипловато спрашивает он. — Я… знал, что увидимся… но не подготовился вообще…  
Рэнди смотрит на него, и глаза становятся всё более дымчатыми. Как же с Гейлом сладко, всегда… Даже если их сердца полны горечи и взаимных претензий. Но эту сладость не в силах перебить ничто.  
— Да, в рюкзаке… Там, в кармане внутреннем. Я подготовился… — Рэнди смотрит с трудновыразимыми, смешанными эмоциями во взгляде. И с желанием.  
Гейл поспешно роется в рюкзаке Рэнди, достаёт тюбик смазки. Он всё время забывает о самом главном — то о смазке, то о презервативах, то и о том, и о другом сразу. Впрочем, о презервативах они вообще стали забывать всё чаще… может, зря?.. Случайные связи никто не отменял — хотя со случайными партнёрами Гейл о защите не забывает…  
— Презервативы? — всё так же хрипло произносит Гейл вслух. Выдавливает прохладной вязкой смазки на пальцы, проводит Рэнди между ягодиц — холодной субстанцией по горячей ложбинке. Поглаживает края ануса, проталкивает два пальца внутрь, начинает разминать. — Есть… нужны?..  
— Есть, но… давай так. Ты же не против? — Рэнди шумно вздыхает, чувствуя пальцы Гейла внутри, такие знакомые, так хорошо знающие, куда нажать, потерпеть, чтобы пьянящее ощущение заструилось по жилам, будто сладостный наркотик. Он повыше приподнимает бёдра, тянет Гейла к себе за плечи, целует. — Чёрт, как же с тобой сладко… Всегда сладко было. Хочу тебя, голого… Всего, — шепчет он немного невпопад, но Харольд понимает, что имеется в виду.  
— Получишь… получишь, всего… я не против, нет, я тоже хочу… без преграды… — бормочет Гейл, склоняется к Рэнди, целует его в губы, в подбородок, в скулу. Разминает пальцами, растягивает, чувствуя, как пульсируют горячие тугие стенки, как хочется им сжать что-то большее, чем пальцы, сжать самого Гейла, запереть, не отпустить… Он ещё несколько раз нажимает на простату, вырывая у Рэнди нетерпеливый стон, вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает любовника под колени, заставляя обхватить себя ногами за талию. Прижимается головкой члена к скользкому от смазки анусу, заглядывает в затуманенные от страсти серо-голубые глаза.  
— Готов?.. — хрипло спрашивает Гейл и, когда Рэнди кивает, медленно толкается внутрь на всю длину.  
Рэнди удовлетворённо вздыхает, прикрыв глаза, принимая в себя Гейла. Каждый раз в этот момент его наполняет чувство свершённости, будто всё становится на свои места. Гейл в нём, заполняет его, замерев на пару мгновений, чтобы затем вновь начать двигаться, длить их соитие, пока оба не выплеснутся, не исторгнут из себя скопившееся стремление друг к другу.  
Рэнди сжимает Гейла внутри себя, чуть поёрзав бёдрами, и чувствует, как Харольд сильнее прижимает его к кровати. Они начинают двигаться, быстро ловя ритм друг друга, он перебирает волосы Гейла неровными касаниями пальцев, потом откидывается на спину, выше подняв бёдра, раскинув поднятые вверх руки, слушая, как отзывается в теле каждый толчок.  
— Я тебя чувствую… Запоминаю…  
— Запоминай… запоминай, я тоже… буду вспоминать потом… всегда вспоминаю, не могу без этих воспоминаний… — Гейл гладит ноги Рэнди, сильнее прижимая их к своему телу, убыстряет темп, покачивает бёдрами, растрахивая. Сладко, сладко, сладко как ни с кем… Родной. Любимый. Единственный.  
— Ни с кем так… любимый мой… — выговаривает Гейл вслух и, наклонившись, накрывает губы Рэнди своими.  
— Ни с кем… у меня тоже… тоже без тебя не могу… — Рэнди крепче оплетает Гейла руками и ногами, двигается с ним в такт, слаженно, знакомо, они так хорошо изучили друг друга за эти годы. Губы снова и снова встречаются с губами, ласкают, пьют, не могут утолить жажду. Рэнди прочёсывает пальцами челку Харольда, тёмные пряди влажные, растрёпанные. Он сооружает из них смешной хохолок и улыбается. — Ты как птичка сейчас… взьерошенная и счастливая…  
— Птичка?.. — Гейл улыбается, смотрит на Рэнди смущённо и растроганно из-под импровизированного хохолка. — Мне нравится… всё в тебе нравится… и как называешь… — он сгребает Рэнди в охапку, сильнее прижимая к себе, вонзается в горячую тесноту, каждый раз выходя почти полностью и снова погружаясь по основание, целует в шею. Проводит рукой по груди Рэнди, касается живота. — Поласкать тебя?.. Хочешь?  
Рэнди гладит Гейла по спине, от загривка и до самого низа, ещё и ещё. Такая знакомая спина… Самая любимая.  
— Поласкай… Хочу, да. Моя птичка, мой дракон… дракон в шкафу… — он утыкается губами в плечо Харольда, застонав от нового толчка. Хочется зажмуриться, так хорошо держать обнажённого Гейла в объятиях, чувствовать трение каждым сантиметром кожи. Они ласкают друг друга безостановочно, то плавно, то порывисто, будто всплески волн.  
— Да… да, твоя птичка… — от этого слова разбирают смех и смущение, и в то же время почему-то сильнее теплеет в груди. — И дракон… — Гейл накрывает ладонью член Рэнди, начинает водить рукой в такт своим толчкам. Ещё, ещё, они будто и впрямь летят на драконьих крыльях. На крыльях Гейла. Он несёт Рэнди на своих крыльях к их общей вершине.  
Рэнди стонет, старается толкаться в руку Гейла, принимает его участившиеся толчки, впуская на всю длину. Оба двигаются в такт, в едином ритме, дыхание становится всё более сбивчивым, а стоны громкими.  
— Давай… давай, кончи для меня… для своего дракона… — шепчет Гейл, поглаживает член Рэнди чуть отрывистее, плотнее сжимает пальцы. Целует в губы, гладит второй рукой по бедру, толкается в тесный жар.  
Вместе, вместе. На одних крыльях, к одной вершине.  
Хотя бы сейчас — вместе.  
Они кончают почти одновременно, и Гейл, упав на Рэнди, снова сгребает его в объятия.  
Вместе.  
Пусть не навсегда.  
Хоть и навсегда — в сердцах друг друга.

— У тебя щетина, — Гейл сонно смеётся, ласкается лицом о лицо Рэнди. — Вчера ещё не было.  
— Колется? — Рэнди щурится от пробивающихся сквозь шторы солнечных лучей, подхватывает смех.  
— Колется, да, — Гейл вытягивается поверх Рэнди, ловит губами его губы. — Нравится… даже встаёт сильнее…  
— Да знаю я, что у тебя от моей щетины встаёт. И если в паху во время минета колюсь… и по всему телу, когда целую… — Рэнди смотрит на Гейла дымчатыми глазами, раскинувшись на смятой постели отеля, гладит его спину и ягодицы.  
— В паху особенно. Там кожа чувствительнее… — подтверждает Гейл, вжимаясь в Рэнди и притираясь к нему всем телом.  
— Чувствительнее. И между ягодиц… — Рэнди тихонько стонет, разводит под Гейлом ноги, скользит ладонью от копчика до загривка, зарывается пальцами во встопорщенные волосы. Вовлекает Гейла в поцелуй, вылизывает его рот. — Чёрт… Насытиться тобой не могу. Никогда не могу…  
— Не насыщайся… и я… — неразборчиво откликается Гейл.  
— М-м-м… ты тоже колешься… — бормочет Рэнди и легонько царапает спину Гейла второй рукой. — Хочешь? Хочешь ещё меня взять? У тебя опять стоит… горячий там… — он приподнимает бёдра, трётся пахом о пах. — Бля…  
— Хочу. Да, хочу. И как же нравится, что колешься… — Гейл подсовывает руки под ягодицы Рэнди, чуть раздвигает их, трётся членом о горячую щель.  
— Нравится, знаю. Хоть и не признаёшься при всех… говоришь, что с гладенькими женщинами лучше… — Рэнди ласкается щекой о шею Гейла, покалывая щетиной, поднимает ноги, скрещивает щиколотки на спине. — С ума сводишь… потрись об меня еще…  
— Потрусь… — Гейл сильнее сжимает ягодицы Рэнди, несколько раз проезжается членом между ними.  
— Блядь, да… Гейл… — Рэнди скользит приоткрытыми губами по скуле Гейла, по уху, забирается языком внутрь. — Горячий. Мой горячий дракон с большой плотью…  
— С большой… тебе в первый раз больно было, я помню… а, блядь, да… Рэнди… люблю, когда уши вылизываешь… — Гейл чуть поворачивает голову, подставляясь, продолжая елозить между ягодиц Харрисона.  
— Больно, и я помню… Знаю, что любишь… сейчас оттрахаю языком твоё сладкое ушко… Бля, хорошо трёшься, — Рэнди мелко покусывает кромку уха Гейла, снова забирается языком внутрь, потрахивает ухо, вылизывает по кругу. — У тебя даже член подрагивает… от этого…  
— Подрагивает… Потому что сладко. Оттрахай, да… Я так и кончить могу. Об твою дырку… снаружи… — Гейл трётся ещё и чувствует, как расходятся от уха по телу сладкие волны.  
— А кончи. И я тоже так… пока твой хуй об меня трется… Любишь мою дырку, я знаю. Тебе в ней слаще всего… — Рэнди с нажимом царапает спину Гейла, шепчет ему в ухо между полизываниями и потрахиваниями, кончиком языка забирается поглубже и быстро шевелит там вверх-вниз. — Блядь, как с тобой хорошо…  
— А, бля, да, так… Вытрахай моё ухо. Своим язычком, — Гейл сильнее раздвигает руками ягодицы Рэнди, прихватывает большими пальцами края ануса, растягивая их, прижимается к припухшей, раскрывшейся дырке членом. — Рэнди… Я так скоро… Может, даже… моя сперма… тебе в дырку капнет…  
— Капнет… наверняка… бля, да, так… чёрт, с ума сводишь… распутный дракон, сколько в тебе страсти… — Рэнди, всхлипнув от удовольствия, ёрзает о член Гейла, царапает его поясницу, жадно и бесстыдно трахает языком ухо, иногда покусывает или поцарапывает зубами. — У тебя все отверстия… такие сладкие…  
— Рэнди, я сейчас, — глухо выдыхает Гейл. — Ещё немножко. Трахай… все отверстия… сладко…  
— Давай, давай, любимый… мой самый сильный, стеснительный и горячий дракон… обожаю тебя, всего… трахался бы, не переставая… чтобы ты сливал в меня всё, что накопилось…  
— И я… не переставая… если бы мог… — Гейл ещё несколько раз проезжается членом по распухшей дырке Рэнди и кончает; струи спермы стекают между ягодиц, частично попадая в анус.  
— Да… если бы, да… Гейл, Гейл… — Рэнди крепко прижимает Харольда к себе, чувствуя, как тот начинает заливать его семенем, жарко дышит во влажное от слюны ухо, и сам начинает дрожать под Гейлом, выплёскиваясь ему на живот. Гейл выдыхает что-то неразборчивое, нежности пополам с матами, падает на Рэнди, сгребает его в охапку и прижимается всем телом, чувствуя, как приятно липнет к коже тёплая сперма.  
— Когда-нибудь, — выдыхает он. — Рэнди… хороший мой… Поцелуй меня ещё раз в ухо…  
Рэнди обхватывает Гейла руками и ногами, гладит по взмокшим волосам.  
— Когда-нибудь, да… — слово отзывается привычной горечью в сердце, и Рэнди жмурится. — Иди сюда, да… поцелую… — он прижимается раскрытыми губами к уху Гейла, целует, снова вылизывая ушную раковину, чувствует, как Гейл сладко вздрагивает в нём.  
— Прости… — Гейл жмурится, чуть ёрзает в Рэнди, подставляет ухо, уткнувшись лицом в шею. — Хороший… — добавляет он и тихо проводит ладонями Рэнди по бокам.  
— Всё хорошо. Не отпускай меня, — Рэнди обнимает Гейла покрепче и гладит ладонями его спину. — Простил. Простил давно.


	2. Радужные крылья

— Как есть дракон… никак не расправишь свои радужные крылья… — Рэнди стаскивает с Гейла футболку, скользит губами по обнажённым лопаткам. — А ведь они красивые у тебя. Только со мной расправляешь… — Гейл ложится на кровать лицом вниз, и Рэнди начинает покрывать неспешными, мажущими поцелуями его спину. — Красивый, хороший… Любимый. Мой радужный дракон, которому запрещают летать…  
— Запрещают, — согласно бормочет Гейл. — И он не решается. Привык жить со сложенными крыльями… А, да, так. Приятно…  
— Привык… Хочу расправить твои крылья. Чтобы не только я видел, как они прекрасны… — Рэнди медленно оглаживает ладонями бока, спину, поясницу Гейла, покрывает их поцелуями, иногда чуть полизывая языком и зацеловывая это место. — Ты сокровище. И сокровище, и дракон… сам себя охраняешь… — шепчет он, раздевает Гейла полностью, легко проводит пальцами по ягодице.  
— Охраняю… боюсь перестать охранять… м-м-м, Рэнди, сладко… — приглушённо отзывается Гейл, вжимаясь лицом в постель.  
— Боишься… как хочется избавить тебя от страха… Что случится, если ты расправишь свои крылья? — Рэнди проводит длинные дорожки языком по лопаткам Гейла, словно лаская невидимые сложенные крылья, ладони скользят по тёплым ягодицам.  
— Не знаю… что, если… что, если они сломаются?.. Не выдержат меня… Да, Рэнди, так. Сладко… как же с тобой сладко…  
— Но ты ведь даже не пробовал, — в голосе Рэнди проскальзывает упрямство. — Твои крыля должны быть сильными. Просто ты не даёшь им возможности… Знаешь, как учатся летать птенцы? Они сначала падают с деревьев, из своего гнезда, и лишь у земли расправляют крылья. И пробуют снова и снова, пока не получается так, как у их родителей. Тебе надо попробовать… хоть раз… И с тобой, с тобой тоже сладко… как ни с кем… — Рэнди полизывает спину Гейла, спускается к копчику, ныряет между ягодиц, сладко целует и вылизывает анус. — Гейл… доверяешь…  
— Доверяю… — Гейл приподнимает бёдра, чувствуя, как удовольствие сладкими волнами растекается по телу. — Я боюсь. Боюсь, Рэнди. Боюсь, что не расправлю крылья, боюсь, что не выдержат… прости, прости за всё…  
— А если бы я тебя держал? Был бы рядом, когда ты впервые взмахнёшь крыльями? Ты бы попробовал? Полететь со мной… — в голосе Рэнди слышатся нежность и боль. Так хочется… хочется быть с Гейлом, перестать прятаться и избегать каждого слуха, как шороха. Мир давно не так страшен, как кажется, а даже если иногда и так… У Рэнди сжимается сердце, и он просто обнимает бёдра Гейла, замерев на мгновение, прижавшись щекой к изгибу поясницы.  
— Не знаю… Рэнди, я не знаю, правда… — по спине Гейла проходит дрожь, он сжимает кулаки, опирается на них и на лоб, вздыхает тяжело и мучительно. — Поласкай. Поласкай меня ещё. Пожалуйста…  
— Ладно… ладно, прости, забудь. Иди, иди сюда, заласкаю всего, как ты любишь… — Рэнди вторит рваным и горьким вздохом, гладит ягодицы Гейла, снова зарывается и ласкает между ними, одной рукой поглаживая поясницу. — Я люблю тебя. Всё равно бы ни на кого не променял… никогда…  
— И я… не променял бы, не променяю… не променяю, поверь… — Гейл вздрагивает уже от удовольствия, кулаки разжимаются, пальцы вцепляются в простынь. — Люблю… иначе бы не… не подставился бы… забудь… поласкай ещё…  
— Я верю, верю тебе… Не подставился бы, знаю… — Рэнди улыбается, и Гейл чувствует это кожей. — Мой, весь мой… ни с кем таким не был… — ласки становятся более жадными, Рэнди фактически целует анус Гейла взасос, мнёт ягодицы, ёрзает между бёдер. — Не отдам тебя никому, всё равно не отдам…  
— Ни с кем… ты раскрыл меня, всего раскрыл… не отдавай, не… — Гейл прикусывает губу, влажные от слюны края ануса сжимаются на кончике языка. — Рэнди… Возьми. Просто возьми, всего. Всё равно раскрыл уже…  
— Возьму… возьму, любовь моя, потерпи немного… чуть-чуть… — Рэнди ещё раз погружает язык в тесноту тела Гейла, тянет его за бёдра, побуждая приподнять их, ныряет в промежность, обхватывает губами налившиеся яички и тянет, посасывая. Гейл сладко и удивлённо охает, а Рэнди распрямляется, чтобы тут же накрыть его собой, трётся пахом о ягодицы, скользит членом между ними и, целуя загривок Гейла, толкается в него, медленно погружаясь.  
Член Рэнди растягивает до предела. Жарко, тесно… немножко больно. Ощущение заполненности и целостности — как никогда. Как ни с кем.  
Но ведь он больше и ни с кем… после того раза, давным-давно…  
— Раскрыл… всего… — шепчет Гейл в подушку. — Я ведь… только тебе подставляюсь… доверяю…  
— Я знаю, знаю, любимый… что только мне… — так же тихо отзывается Рэнди, горячо и с нежностью целует загривок Харольда, поглаживает его бок, изгибы тела, ненадолго остановившись, давая привыкнуть. Потом начинает двигаться, глубоко и размеренно, слегка покачивая бёдрами, вырывая у Гейла приглушённые стоны. Мажет губами по плечам, затылку. — Как в тебе хорошо… с тобой… мой дракон…  
— М-м-м… да, и мне хорошо… когда ты внутри… — приглушённо бормочет Гейл, пытается, несмотря на лёгкую боль, податься назад, насадиться на член Рэнди. И правда хорошо, хорошо и сладко, и движения горячего твёрдого ствола внутри посылают по позвоночнику вспышки наслаждения…  
— У меня с тобой правда… крылья за спиной расправляются… — выдыхает Гейл и, не сдержавшись, захлёбывается стоном.  
— Это хорошо… Я люблю твои крылья. Твои прекрасные, тёмно-переливчатые крылья… — хрипловато отзывается Рэнди, оглаживает лопатки Гейла, словно и вправду различает на них то, что позволит однажды взлететь. Сейчас крылья будто ожили, шелестят, ласкаются к ладони, сильные, живые, истомившиеся быть сложенными, стянутыми усилием воли, накинутыми чужими руками веревками. — Самые красивые, что я когда-либо видел… — он толкается в Гейла до упора, отступает и снова толкается, ещё и ещё, заставляя прогнуть спину, подставиться. Губы ворошат волосы на затылке, обдают тёплым, прерывистым дыханием. — Мой… Мой дракон. Любимый… любимый…  
— Тёмно-переливчатые… мне нравится… — Гейл улыбается и тут же захлёбывается коротким стоном — слишком сладостно-остро ноют стенки заднего прохода, растягиваемые членом Рэнди. — Любимый… и ты… называй так, называй, да… Твой, Рэнди, твой… чёртов охотник на драконов… — Гейл прогибается, шире раскидывает ноги, чуть приподнимает бёдра, пытаясь насадиться. — Поймал… приручил… — от мягких, почти невесомых прикосновений губ Рэнди к загривку по спине расползаются мурашки, и Гейл, зажмурившись, снова стонет — бесстыдно и требовательно.  
— Охотник на драконов?.. — Рэнди хрипловато смеётся, прижимается губами к влажному загривку, лижет языком. — Хорошо, мне нравится… Значит, я поймал самого роскошного дракона из всех. Древнего и прекрасного… Которого многие мечтали раздобыть. Но дался он только мне… — Рэнди качает бёдрами, вырывая у Гейла новый согласный стон, погружается резче, размашистее, оглаживая вздрагивающие горячие бока — и вправду будто поджарый гибкий дракон, сказочное существо с ослепительно сверкающей на солнце чешуёй. — Буду звать. Любимый… любимый мой… горячий… И внутри, и снаружи… — он подныривает под Гейла рукой, гладит по груди, теребит напрягшиеся соски, снова качает бёдрами.  
— А, да, так… — Гейл стонет, не пытаясь сдерживаться — Рэнди слишком много, слишком много внутри него, рядом с ним, это слишком сладко, слишком остро, слишком… — Охотник… оседлавший своего дракона… не отпускай, слышишь, не отпускай… раз поймал — не отпускай… — он толкается Рэнди навстречу, ёрзает, растрахиваясь, кусает губы от боли и удовольствия. Накрывает рукой руку Рэнди на своей груди, сжимает запястье — и снова стонет в ответ на новый толчок.  
— Не отпущу, ни за что… Никому не отдам. Только мой… — выговаривает Рэнди сквозь шумное дыхание, жарко целует лопатки Гейла, слизывает капли солоноватого пота. — С ума сводишь… Поласкать тебя?.. Поласкать? — он ныряет рукой ниже, проводит по животу Гейла, тревожа поросль тёмных волос.  
— Да… да, поласкай, я… — Гейл захлёбывается стоном, прикусывает губу, когда ладонь Рэнди накрывает его изнывающий в ожидании разрядки член. — Поласкай… хочу с тобой, под тобой… моим охотником на драконов… — он снова подаётся бёдрами назад и стонет громче.  
— Поласкаю… иди сюда… — Рэнди покрывает поцелуями лопатки Гейла, прогнувшуюся спину в бисеринках пота, обхватывает член и начинает дрочить то в такт своим толчками, то вразрез с ними, сбивчиво шепча нежности.  
— Да… да, так… — Гейл сладко жмурится, по его спине проходит дрожь — словно и впрямь вот-вот на ней вырастут драконьи крылья, прорвав кожу. — Рэнди… я так скоро с тобой… не смогу долго…  
— Давай. Давай, мой хороший… хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь… Люблю… на тебя смотреть в этот момент… и всегда люблю смотреть… горячий мой, сладкий… — Рэнди ласкает Гейла рукой, двигается в нём чаще, то лижет между лопаток, то просто прижимается щекой к влажной коже, и Гейла щекочет его сбивчивое дыхание. — И я с тобой… в тебя… наполню…  
— Наполни… наполни, да… да!.. — Гейл вскрикивает, вздрагивает под Рэнди всем телом, сгребает в кулаки простыню и начинает выплёскиваться сильными толчками, спазмом мышц сжимая в себе. Сладко, сладко, сладко и хорошо…  
И кажется, что драконьи крылья только что развернулись за спиной.  
Рэнди и сам стонет, ощутив, как мышцы Гейла дрожат и сжимаются на нём. Слизывает, сцеловывает пот со спины, впитывает дрожь, шепчет имя Харольда. И сам изливается в жаркую тесноту своего любимого дракона, любимого Гейла… Расправившего крылья.  
Потом они лежат, почти не шевелясь, влажные и довольные, по-прежнему сцепленные, Рэнди уткнулся Гейлу лицом между лопаток, слушает, как отдаётся гул сердца, выравнивается дыхание.  
— Мой дракон…  
— Твой… — тихо откликается Гейл. — Твой дракон.  
Он обмякает под Рэнди, довольно улыбается, ловит его руку, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев. Рэнди всё ещё в нём, наваливается сверху, и пока что менять позу не хочется.  
Потому что только под Рэнди у него расправляются крылья.


	3. Дракон в шкафу

— Никто не зайдёт?.. — хрипловато спрашивает Гейл.  
Крошечная тесная подсобка. Они с Рэнди, вдвоём, спрятавшиеся ото всех после кона. Сбежавшие от взглядов, вопросов и вспышек объективов.  
— Никто, — так же хрипло отвечает Рэнди. — Не должен.  
— У тебя в улыбке горечь появилась, — Гейл касается пальцем губ Рэнди, обводит их контур. — Я заметил сегодня. Привык лучиться солнышком… а горечь всё равно есть…  
— Есть, — тихо соглашается Рэнди. Улыбается — и в улыбке правда сквозит горечь. — Солнышко немного погорчело, а?  
— Погорчело, — Гейл кладёт ладонь Рэнди на щёку, поглаживает, смотрит с любовью и болью. — Затянулось тучками…  
— Затянулось. А к тебе лучики всё равно пробиваются… — Рэнди берёт руку Гейла за запястье, вбирает в рот пальцы, сосёт. Смотрит в глаза таким же взглядом — полным боли и любви.  
— Пробиваются… — Гейл осторожно поглаживает пальцами язык Рэнди, неотрывно глядя на него. — Рэнди… с ума ведь сводишь…  
— И хочу свести, — неразборчиво откликается Рэнди, продолжая неспеша посасывать пальцы Гейла. — Чтобы забыл обо всех. И обо всём.  
— Забуду. Блядь, всё с тобой забудешь… И всех. Рэнди, блядь… иди сюда… — Гейл хватает Рэнди за отвороты куртки, толкает к стене, ударив затылком, и зло впивается губами в губы.  
Рэнди глухо охает — впрочем именно этого ему и хотелось, — пьёт колючий поцелуй Гейла, пытается сосать его язык, кусает, но потом просто позволяет Харольду вылизывать свой рот, фактически трахать языком. Мнёт бёдра Гейла сквозь дорогую ткань светлых брюк, тискает ягодицы.  
— Блядь, как у тебя стоит… будто взорвётся сейчас…  
— Взорвётся… с тобой весь взорвёшься… — бормочет Гейл, снова зажимает рот Рэнди поцелуем, просовывает язык почти до горла, вжимается всем телом, трётся пахом сквозь брюки. Его ощутимо потряхивает — наверно, примерно эти же ощущения испытывают наркоманы во время ломки. Как же долго он терпел эту ломку, как долго был без Рэнди… без своего кусочка раскалённого солнца…  
— Взорвёшься… а я подберу все твои капли… — шальная улыбка Рэнди тонет под натиском изголодавшихся губ, превращается в стоны, он терзает непослушными пальцами низ рубашки Гейла, вытаскивая ее из брюк и, кажется, отрывая пуговицы. Бесстыдно сосёт язык. — Но в другой раз… сейчас просто вставь мне… блядь, соскучился, соскучился по тебе… — он широко оглаживает ладонями бока, живот, грудь Хародьда, барахтаясь в его облапывающих объятиях, дёргает молнию на брюках, запускает руку в бельё, наконец обхватывает стоящий колом член, который мучительно вздрагивает в его пальцах, как и сам Гейл. — Я свихнусь от тебя… — бормочет Рэнди, пьяный от накрывающей страсти, от тоски снова соединиться пусть хоть в этой чертовой подсобке.  
— И я, и я соскучился… извёлся, не могу без тебя, не могу забыть, ни на миг, ни с кем… да и что они все — так, на раз, на полчаса от силы… тоже свихнусь скоро… — Гейл сдирает с Рэнди брюки вместе с бельём, спускает до колен, жадно гладит наконец обнажившееся тело, лапает почти грубо. Пытается задрать ногу Рэнди себе на бедро, понимает, что брюки всё равно мешают, рывком сдёргивает их на щиколотки.  
— Я с тобой каждый раз будто взрываюсь… в тебе… — выдыхает он в губы Харрисона, кусает их чуть ли не до крови, прихватывает подбородок, прижимается поцелуем к шее. Помогает закинуть ногу себе на пояс, вжимает собой в стену.  
И впервые за долгое время чувствует, что живёт.  
— Во мне, да. Я тебя чувствую, в себе… даже когда с другими… и когда один дрочу. Ты живёшь во мне. Пророс, корни пустил… не выдрать уже… — Рэнди с трудом выдыхает слова, они теснятся в груди, одновременно мешают и хотят излиться… как они сами, оба хотят излиться друг на друга. Он держится за плечи Гейла, они никак не могут найти удобную позу. — Подожди. Шагни сюда. Вот так, да, держи меня… дай руку… — Рэнди заставляет Гейла ступить между своих расставленных ног, перешагнуть неснятые джинсы с бельём, и теперь может обвить его ногами, отдаться на весу. Берёт Харольда за запястье, вбирает в рот сразу три пальца, сосёт до костяшек. — Смажь меня… и трахни… давай…  
От слов Рэнди Гейл глухо выдыхает сквозь зубы, двигает у него во рту пальцами, практически трахая, вынимает, ныряет между ягодиц, проталкивает внутрь сразу на всю длину — сперва два, но почти тут же добавляет третий. Рэнди приглушённо стонет от боли, хочется зажать ему рот ладонью, но обе руки заняты, приходится поддерживать под бедро — и вместо этого Гейл снова целует, яростно, страстно, вкладывая в этот поцелуй весь свой накопившийся голод и всю мучительную, переломанную любовь. Растягивает Рэнди пальцами, быстро и грубовато, но так не хочется ждать, они всегда слишком долго ждут… по его, Гейла, вине… Харольд вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает Рэнди под бёдра обеими руками, вжимает своим телом в стену — стройного, горячего, жаждущего. Ёрзает, притираясь, шипит от нетерпения.  
Толкается внутрь, снова зажимая рот поцелуем, — и, не давая привыкнуть, начинает двигаться.  
Рэнди рвано мычит в его рот — больно, слюны не так много, и Гейл втиснулся в него сразу на всю длину… Но от движения члена по спине хлещут волны мучительного удовольствия, такого сильного, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не кричать, и только гортанно стонет и шумно дышит. Сжимает пальцы на плечах Харольда, оплетает бёдрами его бёдра, резко двигающиеся, вбивающие его в стену, пригвождающие к ней жаждущей плотью.  
— Блядь, Гейл… Обожаю… Обожаю тебя, твой член, всего… Жить без тебя не могу… Да, выеби меня. Блядь, соскучился по тебе… Хороший… — он выговаривает слова куда-то в скулу Гейла, в его рот, плечо, ухо, лижет подбородок, будто стосковавшийся зверь. В некоторые моменты кажется, что Рэнди сойдёт с ума просто от того, как Харольд двигается в нём. Он кусает губы, пытаясь не стонать слишком громко, ведь за этими стенами люди ещё не разошлись, приглашённые продолжают общаться между собой… и пресса, они ведь тоже не ушли… Гейлу это не нужно. Внимание, огласка, понимание того, что происходит в этой подсобке… Чёрт. — Гейл… Гейл, Гейл… Блядь. Блядь. Блядь, да, — выстанывает Рэнди. — Заткни меня. Заткни чем-нибудь. Я сейчас кричать буду… я не смогу…  
— Заткну… — выдыхает Гейл и тут же, выполняя своё обещание, запечатывает Рэнди новым поцелуем, пьёт его стон, заглушаемый собственными губами, — жадно, как пьёт из родника человек, минуту назад умиравший от жажды. Ещё толчок, ещё, Рэнди горячий, такой горячий… узкий, тесный — будто ни с кем с их последней встречи… хотя, конечно же… — Ни с кем… ни с кем так… единственный, неповторимый… родной… — он втрахивает Рэнди в стену снова и снова, впивается пальцами в его бёдра, царапает их ногтями. Напиться, напиться, насытиться… насытиться — до следующей встречи…  
Так, чтобы хватило…  
Рэнди всхлипывает, мотает головой, цепляется за Гейла. Теперь он точно на ногах стоять не сможет, когда всё кончится… Но плевать, плевать, сегодня не перед кем больше красоваться. А до машины он доползёт. И ещё долго будет чувствовать Гейла в себе. Мысль заставляет шально улыбнуться, словно он отобрал у кого-то самый лакомый кусочек пирога.  
— И с тобой… как ни с кем, никогда… тоже единственный… — Рэнди жалобно скулит — полный удовольствия, мокрый, беззащитный и раскрытый в руках Харольда, без конца трущийся о его горячее тело. — Гейл… Гейл… ещё…  
Ещё, да, ещё… Гейл толкается сильнее, смотрит пьяными от страсти глазами в лицо Рэнди, на растрепавшиеся, взмокшие от пота светлые волосы. Как же они отсюда выйдут, что скажут?.. А, неважно, как-нибудь. Главное, что сейчас вместе.  
— Я бы тебя на руках потом отнёс… до машины… — рвано выдыхает Гейл при каждом толчке, словно откликаясь на мысли Рэнди. — Я бы перед всеми… прости, прости, что не могу… я смогу — однажды… в свадебном платье через порог перенесу…  
В глазах Рэнди мелькает что-то похожее на боль — слишком резко толкнулся или слишком много сказал?.. Гейл не снижает темп, но тянется за поцелуем, запечатывает губы Рэнди своими.  
Словно подтверждая данное обещание.  
Рэнди гортанно всхлипывает в его рот — не позволять себе мечтать, даже сейчас, в минуты, когда они оба охвачены страстью, безумной жаждой друг друга, болезненной, заставляющей почти захлебнуться, — и всё же он хотел бы. Мечтать, верить, что однажды так и будет, однажды они смогут не прятаться, однажды Гейл покинет шкаф… подсобку, вроде этой… даже если это произойдёт тогда, когда в их волосах будет уже довольно седины. И Рэнди отвечает на поцелуй, вложив в него всю надежду, всю страсть, всю любовь.  
— Я бы хотел… чтобы так, чтобы отнёс…  
Он принимает толчки, принимает это обещание, отдавая взамен свою веру. Бормочет имя Харольда, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не выкрикнуть, стонет в его руках.  
— И я бы хотел… хотел бы, больше всего на свете… — Гейл чувствует, как, несмотря на страсть, тоскливо сжимается в груди — почему, почему он решается только тогда, когда никто не видит? Почему не может быть с тем, кого любит больше всего на свете? Он сильнее втрахивает Рэнди в стену — запомнить, запомнить друг друга, запомнить до следующей встречи, — и сам стонет в следующий поцелуй. Не столько от желания, сколько от злости на самого себя.  
Рэнди отвечает таким же стоном, крепко обхватив голову Гейла, притянув к себе, снова и снова целуя. Кажется, им никогда друг другом не насытиться. Жажда останется, и тем сильнее, чем реже они видятся. Каждый толчок пронзает до нутра, заставляет плотнее оплести руками и ногами.  
— Хочу тебя. Всё время, не могу без тебя. Блядь, как я этого ждал… весь чёртов кон ждал…  
— И я ждал… и я не могу, всё время без тебя не могу… — собственные слова кажутся лживыми — если не может всё время, так какого чёрта мучает их обоих? Но ничего, ничего, сейчас они вместе. Будет что помнить, будет возможность терпеть.  
— Поласкать тебя? Поласкать? Или так кончишь? Хочешь, я просто потрусь? — выдыхает Гейл, толкаясь в Рэнди, поддерживая его под бёдра, чувствуя, как горячий напряжённый член трётся о живот.  
В подсобке, в шкафу… вечно — в шкафу…  
— Потрись, да… С тобой и так, наверное, смогу… Бля, я, кажется, скоро взорвусь… — бормочет Рэнди в плечо Гейла, оставляя на коже влажное, горячее дыхание. Это безумие снова накрывает их с головой, этот голод, быстрое и жадное совокупление в любой уединённой комнате. И мало, сейчас совсем мало неспешных вечеров и ещё более ленивого утра, когда можно наслаждаться близостью и не разбегаться после. Живот Гейла трётся, трётся о его член, дразнит чувствительную кожу, накрывает обжигающими волнами. И в какой-то момент Рэнди начинает низко и громко стонать, отчаянно глуша себя плечом Гейла, вжавшись в него ртом, и изливаться на животы им обоим.  
— Блядь… — Гейл впечатывает Рэнди в стену всем своим весом, толкается глубоко в него и тоже начинает кончать, чувствуя, как сладко, сильно до боли пульсируют вокруг члена мышцы ануса. Всегда — сладко и больно. Всегда так. Только так.  
Может, однажды… может, когда-нибудь — по-другому…  
Рэнди обмякает, всё ещё цепляясь за шею Гейла, и Харольд осторожно снимает его со своего члена, спускает на пол — встрёпанного, охнувшего от боли. Сладкого. Любимого.  
— Любимый… — шепчет Гейл и накрывает губы Рэнди своими.  
Благодарность. Любовь. Всё втайне, всё скрыто.  
Всё, что он может предложить.

***

Гейл стоит, упираясь ладонями в стену. Сегодня он снизу — если, конечно, можно говорить про «снизу» или «сверху», когда вы трахаетесь стоя.  
Снова в закутке, толком не раздевшись. Снова — дракон в шкафу.  
— Слишком быстро, да? — выдыхает Рэнди сзади, обжигает горячим дыханием шею. — Слишком быстро… засадил?  
— Ничего… ничего, что быстро, мне нравится… нравится, когда немного больно… чувствовать тебя, всего… — Гейл прогибается сильнее, отставляя зад, наклоняет голову, кромка волос на затылке мокрая от пота.  
— Нравится, знаю… горячий мой дракон… — Рэнди ведёт бёдрами по кругу несколько раз, вырывая у Гейла хриплые стоны. Задирает на нём куртку с рубашкой, оглаживает поясницу, бока и бёдра, перебирает пальцами позвонки.  
— Большой… сразу и не скажешь, а большой… еле помещаешься… как тот самотык, что я в себя недавно… — Гейл коротко смеётся и тут же, не сдержавшись, приглушённо стонет.  
— И в отличие от самотыка, я тёплый и живой, да? Ощущается приятней? — Рэнди начинает двигаться глубоко и размеренно, то ускоряясь, то заставляя себя замедлиться.  
— Да… приятнее, намного… а, блядь, Рэнди… сделай так ещё, растрахай… — Гейл сладко вздрагивает всем телом, подаётся навстречу толчкам, упираясь ладонями в стену.  
— Сделаю… как захочешь… — Рэнди снова качает бёдрами по кругу, хрипло стонет, чувствуя, как нутро Гейла откликается сладостными спазмами, сжимая его. Придерживает Харольда одной рукой за бедро, второй оглаживает спину, влажный затылок, забирается под рубашку с курткой. — Нравится такого… полураздетого, жаждущего… горячего дракона… Твой охотник… личный… — он перехватывает Гейла поперёк груди, заставляя распрямиться, тянется и мажет губами по шее, по скуле. — Ты умопомрачительный, особенно сейчас… — Рэнди двигается короткими толчками и опять вращает бёдрами. Гладит Гейла по груди, тревожит соски, касается живота. — Красивый дракон…  
— Да, — выдыхает Гейл. — Люблю тебе отдаваться, только тебе… Рэнди… погладь соски ещё…  
— Поглажу… иди ко мне… любимый, любовь моя… — отрывисто шепчет Рэнди в ухо Гейлу, поднимается руками выше, поглаживает с легким нажимом по груди, теребит сжавшиеся тёплые комочки сосков, покручивает их, пощипывает. — Так хорошо? Дракон… — толчки Рэнди становятся более частыми, но временами он замедляется, чтобы почувствовать, как Гейл тянется к нему, доверяясь, самозабвенно и требовательно подаётся бёдрами назад, навстречу. — Тихо, тихо, не торопись… — он лижет шею Харольда, прижав его спиной к своей груди.  
— Хорошо, да… с тобой всегда хорошо… твой дракон… — Гейл вздрагивает от удовольствия, закусывает губы от сладких волн, пробегающих по телу. — Люблю, когда ты меня трахаешь… и просто… люблю…  
— И я тебя люблю… и в тебе хорошо… свихнуться можно, как хорошо… — Рэнди вбивается в Гейла отрывистыми толчками, надавив ладонями на лопатки, прижав к стене, размашисто погружаясь в горячее гибкое тело. — Скажешь… когда тебя поласкать… да?..  
— Скажу… скоро скажу, да… так хорошо… никому бы не позволил… кроме тебя… — Гейл хрипло постанывает, чувствуя, как при каждом толчке Рэнди пробегают вверх по позвоночнику обжигающе-сладкие волны. — Чёрт… какой у тебя большой… мне нравится… не зная тебя, и не скажешь, что такой большой…  
— Маленький, да удаленький, да? Как в той поговорке? — Рэнди хрипло смеётся, почти не сбавляя темпа. — Хоть невысок ростом, а дрын приличный вырос? Знаю, что никому бы больше… знаю, мой дракон… — Рэнди склоняется, прижимается губами к голому загривку Гейла — куртка сползла с одного плеча, рубашка почти расстёгнута. — Только мне доверяешь… позволяешь тебя объезжать…  
— Да, только тебе… а ты да, маленький да удаленький… и с большим дрыном… — Гейл коротко смеётся, тут же захлёбывается новым стоном, сладко вздрагивает от удовольствия. — Рэнди… поласкай… не могу больше, хочу кончить… чёрт…  
Рука Рэнди ложится на член. Начинает ласкать в такт толчкам.  
Рэнди шепчет что-то о том, что любит, что поймал, приручил… что однажды они обязательно будут вместе…  
Гейл откликается — да, да. Поймал, приручил. Будем, однажды будем. Любимый.  
Они кончают почти одновременно. Поцелуй Рэнди отпечатывается у Гейла на шее.  
Поймал. Приручил.  
Маленький, да удаленький.  
Чёртов охотник на драконов.

***

Гейл стоит спиной к стене, вжимаясь в неё затылком. Рэнди расстёгивает на нём рубашку, гладит по груди, лижет подбородок.  
Очередной укромный уголок. Очередное свидание украдкой.  
— Обожаю тебя таким… иди сюда… — Рэнди распахивает рубашку Гейла шире, тянет за ремень штанов, расстёгивает ширинку. — У тебя уже стоит… горячий… такой горячий под этой драконьей бронёй…  
— Под драконьей бронёй всегда горячо, — выдыхает Гейл. — Там огонь не гаснет… Рэнди… да…  
— Да… — эхом откликается Рэнди, скользит губами от уха Гейла до ключицы. — И я не дам этому огню потухнуть… никогда… буду его освобождать… — он опускается на колени, стягивает штаны Гейла к щиколоткам, гладит бёдра, широко проводит языком по паху, по лобку, возбуждённому члену, тяжёлым бархатистым яичкам. — Самый красивый… самый вкусный…  
— М-м-м… не давай, да… Рэнди, с ума сводишь… хорошо с тобой… — Гейл зарывается пальцами в волосы Рэнди, притягивая его ближе.  
— И ты… на всю жизнь свёл с ума… отпечатался во мне… — Рэнди надевается ртом на член Гейла, вбирая сразу почти на всю длину, плотно сжимает губами, медленно выпускает, поднимаясь к вершине, повторяет. Лижет головку, утыкает её за щеку.  
— Отпечатался. И ты. А, блядь, да… — Гейл касается чуть дрожащими пальцами щеки Рэнди, поглаживает сквозь неё свой член круговыми движениями. Рэнди стонет, крепче сжав его бедро, ласкается щекой о пальцы, одновременно делая так, чтобы член тёрся о влажную теплоту её внутренней поверхности. Ладони скользят по ногам вверх-вниз.  
— Сладкий, — бормочет Гейл. — Как я без тебя… как я без тебя вообще?.. Возьми… возьми снова в горло…  
— Никак… и я без тебя… не могу, не хочу… — отзывается Рэнди, на миг выпустив Гейла из сладкого плена, смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Возьму… — он снова вбирает по самое горло, пропускает в него головку, несколько раз сглатывает.  
— М-м-м… Не надо. Не надо без меня. Когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь мы… Рэнди… — неразборчиво выдыхает Гейл и чуть толкается бёдрами навстречу.  
Рэнди мычит порывисто, согласно, плотнее утыкается в пах Гейла, забирая его член насколько может глубоко. Жадно сосёт, словно не желая отдавать никому другому.  
Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь он сможет делать это каждый день, когда-нибудь не придётся прятаться будто преступники, в отелях, подсобках и отдалённых охотничьих домиках. Однажды их не будут разделять мили и часы перелётов. Это горько-сладкое когда-нибудь, дающее столько боли и столько надежды.  
Рэнди всхлипывает от удовольствия, от чувств, ласкает горлом головку члена, подталкивает Гейла за ягодицы глубже в себя, почти давясь, но не не останавливаясь. Гейл кладёт обе руки ему на голову, начинает массировать за ушами. Когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь, может, правда… можно будет быть самим собой, не притворяться, что это всего лишь отголоски роли… Можно будет не бояться ни себя, ни окружающего мира. Можно будет быть с Рэнди.  
— Да… Да, так. Рэнди, я скоро… я так скоро в тебя спущу, прямо в горло… — бормочет Гейл и чуть сильнее сжимает голову Рэнди руками, чувствуя, как пульсирует член в преддверии оргазма. Рэнди отзывается согласным мычанием, скользит пальцами между его ягодиц, потирает анус, и Гейл захлёбывается непроизвольным стоном. — А, блядь, да… засунь пальцы… и тогда я… — он жадно хватает ртом воздух и выгибается, не зная, в какую сторону толкнуться.  
Рэнди суёт пальцы в рот, не выпуская члена Гейла, смачивает их слюной.  
— Да, спусти. Всё до последней капли, мне в горло… — хрипло выговаривает он, на миг оторвавшись, и снова заглатывает по основание, проталкивает Гейлу в зад два пальца, массирует и сосёт одновременно.  
Гейл выдыхает что-то неразборчивое, нежности вперемешку с матами, и выплёскивается в горло Рэнди, вжимая его лицом в свой пах. Рэнди удовлетворённо выдыхает, сглатывает пряную жидкость, втягивает запах выплеснувшегося наслаждения — не спеша выпускать Гейла, чувствуя, как пульсируют мышцы ануса на пальцах.  
— М-м-м… да, хорошо… что не сразу отстраняешься… — Гейл блаженно вздыхает, готовый сползти по стене. Рэнди улыбается, гладит его по животу свободной рукой, наконец медленно и нехотя выпускает.  
— Тебя не хочется отпускать… — Рэнди приходит в голову, что те, другие, с которым Гейл делит несколько минут в тёмных подворотнях, вероятно, отстраняются сразу же, но не говорит этого вслух. — Иди сюда, ко мне… — добавляет он и тянет Харольда за руку на пол.  
— Иду… да, иду, да… к тебе… — Гейл соскальзывает по стене на пол, притягивает Рэнди к себе за затылок, касается губами губ, солёных от спермы. — Ты… ты угадал, да?.. Другие… отстраняются сразу… а часто и выплёвывают…  
— Угадал. Подумал об этом… — Рэнди отвечает на поцелуй, смотрит ласково и с затаённой болью. — Я никогда не выплюну часть тебя. Не отвергну…  
— Да. Ты — не отвергнешь. Прости… хороший мой… я ведь тебя постоянно отвергаю… — Гейл гладит Рэнди по щеке, понимая, что говорит не о сперме.  
— Ничего, — тихо откликается Рэнди. — Я тебя все равно люблю. И жду. Ты только приди, приди ко мне хоть однажды…  
— Приду, — тихо обещает Гейл. — Приду, хороший мой, единственный… Ну что, хочешь ответную услугу?..  
Рэнди кивает, на его губах появляется улыбка. Гейл улыбается в ответ и, мягко опрокинув любовника на ковёр, соскальзывает к его паху.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Однажды.  
Однажды они будут вместе — насовсем.  
Однажды он выйдет из проклятого шкафа. Из своего грёбаного драконьего логова.  
Гейл расстёгивает ширинку Рэнди, и мыслей больше не остаётся.  
Только Рэнди. Его вкус и запах.  
Только они двое — и доступные им моменты счастья.


End file.
